1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of power transmission and, more particularly, to connectors for high tension power transmission lines.
2. Background
Connectors play a critical role in the efficiency and reliability of power transmission systems. Aluminum cables used for overhead transmission lines require connectors for splices and dead end assemblies. Currently available connectors are typically tubular aluminum devices that are crimped or swaged onto the cable. In order to achieve a full or nearly full tension fitting, prior art connectors require numerous crimps or swages and are therefore relatively long and heavy. In addition, the installation tools for prior art connectors are large and unwieldy. During the installation of prior art connectors, the length of the fitting and the size of the tooling may result in undesired bending of the connector.